


A New Start

by catiemo, DracoPendragon



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and Sam and Gabe have a talk about their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

            11 pm. One hour to go until the new year, but Sam was too focused on the feel of his boyfriend's arms around him to really care. He took a sip of his wine (Sam tended not to question where Gabe got his alcohol) and snuggled closer on the couch.

            Gabriel sat on the couch next to Sam, fingers combing gently through his boyfriend's hair as they watched Star Wars Episode IV. His glass of wine sat on the table in front of them next to the popcorn. It wasn't that good of a combination.

            ‘Do you have a new year's resolution?’ Sam asked, more to keep himself awake than anything else.

            'Yes, I plan on having sex with you more often,' Gabriel replied lewdly. 'Yourself?'

            'That's been your goal since we started dating,' Sam pointed out. 'I'd say mine is to be less worried about what others think of me.'

            Gabe waggled his eyebrows before his face softened. 'It really concerns you that much what people think of you?' he asked.

            'Certain people,' Sam explained. 'And while I care about them all a great deal, I have to stop letting them have so much influence over my life.'

             'Is it your dad?' They had never really talked about Sam's family before, but Gabriel often wondered why that was. He'd never brought it up though.

            Sam sighed. 'Yeah. And Dean, and you.' He looked at his hands, not exactly comfortable with the turn this conversation had taken.

            'Well, I'm sure your brother loves you. And you mean the world to me, Sam,' Gabriel said, hoping Sam realized he was being genuine. 'I love you, and I'm willing to stand by whatever choices you make. Except that ugly Christmas sweater you tried to force me into a few weeks ago. That's a big no.'

            Sam laughed. 'I love you too, and I like the person I am when I'm with you, but I don't really like how little I've cared about other things since I've been with you. I've been trying to re-discover myself but all I seem to be is your boyfriend and that scares me.'

            'You can go out sometime,' Gabriel said. 'Grab a few friends, go to the movies. Spend time with other people. Hey, you can get a hobby that isn't sex too, that would work.' He wondered if he was getting through. Sighing, he said 'Look, I suppose what I'm trying to say is that you need to find more things you enjoy and make them part of your life too. Like I have time for video games and food, you need to find time for books and lettuce eating,' he joked. Which, in hindsight, was probably the wrong thing to do.

            'You think I don't try?' Sam said. 'I have friends, I even hang out with them sometimes, but they're getting sick of my Gabe stories, but I can't help talking about you because somehow, something always makes me think of you. And when I don't say these things, I feel left out or they ask me what's wrong because apparently it's not like me to not talk, but I'm starting to wonder if that's better or worse than letting them know I can't hold a conversation without bringing you up.'

            'Wow, you really have it bad, huh?' Gabriel asked thoughtfully. He did it too, but mostly it was offering explicit details of sexual acts they had been involved in. He wasn't ashamed of it, why should he be? But he didn't talk about Sam all the time... Did he?

            'Things with you have always been so intense, and in the best way, but now that intensity is bleeding into the rest of my life and I think it might be wise to slow it down.'

            'Yeah, I get that,' Gabriel said. 'Whatever you want, Sam. I'm willing to take it slow for you.'

            'I know,' Sam said, 'I just don't know exactly how we'd go about it. Maybe start limiting our time together?'

            'Sure,' replied Gabriel, fingers still entangled in Sam's hair. 'Is once a week too much, compared to the amount of time we spend together now?'

            'That would be once a week outside of school, I think that would give me enough time with you to keep me happy and enough time without you to remember what else makes me happy. I think that will be fine.' He gave Gabe a light squeeze. 'Thank you for being so understanding.'

            'Sure, Sam. Anything for you,' smiled Gabriel before he leaned in slowly to give his boyfriend a small kiss.

            Sam reciprocated the kiss and then checked his phone. 11:47. '13 minutes 'til the new year,' he said.

            'Ready for all that "new year, new me" crap?' Gabriel asked. 'I'm not. I intend to be the exact same person I am, because I am adorable.'

            'You are,' Sam said, kissing his nose.

            Gabriel scrunched up his nose before reaching over for his wine. 'This actually isn't as low quality as I'd expected,' he said after taking a sip.

            Sam laughed and took a drink of his own wine. 'I think it's pretty good.'

            'What time is it now?' he asked, not bothering to look at the watch on his wrist.

            '11:50,' Sam said.

            Gabriel got up, ignoring Sam's look of confusion. He put down his wine before extending a hand out to the boy seated on the couch. 'Would you dance with me, Sam Winchester?'

            'You're so weird,' Sam said, but stood up anyway. The only sound was the movie still playing on the TV, but Gabe didn't seem to care.

            'Yeah, well, you're the one who picked me,' murmured Gabriel as he wrapped one hand around Sam's waist and pressed the other one against his palm.

            Sam placed his hand on Gabriel’s hip, pulling him close as their fingers laced together. They started swaying together despite the lack of music.

            New Year's scared Gabe, sort of. It was the future, and it was coming fast, bringing who knows what with it. Other than a new series of Sherlock, but that was beyond the point. Would he and Sam be in this position again in a year's time?

Gabriel rested his head against the taller boy's chest, wanting to commit this event to memory as he pushed away his previous thoughts.

            'I'm sorry,' Sam said, 'I didn't mean to spring all that stuff on you tonight. I wanted to just slowly spend more time doing other things and see what happened, see if you even noticed or cared. I didn't plan on us agreeing outright to see each other less. I didn't mean for any of this to happen tonight.'

            'Don't worry about that, I'm fine with it,' Gabriel insisted. 'I'll miss you though,' he added as an afterthought. 'I was thinking about the future, actually.'

            'What about it?"

            'How quick it's gonna arrive. What's it's gonna bring, how it's going to affect us,' Gabriel replied abesntmindedly. 'time?'

            Sam turned Gabe's wrist towards him and read '11:56.'

            'Only four more minutes then it's 2014,' Gabriel observed. 'New series of Sherlock soon.'

            'Only you could go from worrying about the future to thinking about a TV show,' Sam laughed.

            'Yeah, but I mean I need to know how he faked his own death, Sam!' Gabriel said loudly.

            Sam shook his head affectionately and kissed the top of Gabriel's head. ‘I love you.’

            'I know,' replied Gabriel smugly. He hoped Sam would understand the Star Wars reference.

            'Did you really just reference the movie we're watching?'

            'So what if I did?' asked Gabriel defensively.

            Sam didn't know how to respond, so he looked at Gabriel's wrist again. 'Happy new year,' he said.

            Gabriel stood on his tiptoes and kissed Sam gently. 'Happy new year,' he smiled, not increasing the distance between them.

             Sam picked up Gabriel and kissed him more fully. As Gabriel wrapped his legs around his waist, Sam could tell that it was going to be a good year.


End file.
